Where You Lead
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: "This wasn't suppose to happen. I was supposed to have a career and be with someone I could count on." "Oh, sweetheart I hate to break it to you, but things rarely go according to plan." Newly single Rory Gilmore has to deal with the trials of life as well as unexpected motherhood. Eventual Logan/Rory.
1. Fall Part I

**FALL PART I**

Rory Gilmore sipped on her soda as she watched her mother Lorelai Gilmore, and her new husband Luke Danes dance in the middle of the dance floor. Her mother's beautiful dress glittered among the sprinkling lights. Rory smiled, her mother looked so happy. The worry lines that Lorelai had since yesterday seemed to disappear. For a while at least.

For now, she was happy, dancing with her new husband and surrounded by practically all of Stars Hollow. Rory felt as if a million years had passed even though it had only been one day.

Yesterday she had told her mother that she was pregnant and today her mother was married to the love of her life and she was still pregnant. She rested her hand on her still flat stomach and she couldn't believe than an actual baby was nestled in there.

When she had gone the doctor to confirm her pregnancy, Dr. Cox had also let her know that she was three months along. Rory felt like an idiot for not noticing, but then again, she had, had a crappy couple of months and her period had never been very regular.

She was pregnant with Logan's baby. She had known this for a few days and she still couldn't seem to get it through her head.

"Well, she did it. I honestly didn't think she was going to go through with it, knowing your mother." Emily Gilmore looked stunning in a gold colored suit with pearls at the collar. She was drinking a glass of champagne which was nearly empty.

Rory smiled. It saddened her that her son or daughter would never know Richard, but they would know Emily. Speaking of which Rory had no idea how she was going to tell Emily. She doubted that the head of the Gilmore family would be happy to learn that her only granddaughter was pregnant out of wedlock and that the father of the baby was currently going to marry someone else. She was sure that Emily would be thrilled. Not.

"Grandma, Mom and Luke have been living together for ten years did you really think she was going to change her mind about the wedding?"

Emily shrugged. "It pains me to say it, but you mother has the attention span of a hummingbird. I wonder where she got it from, we Gilmores have always had a great attention span. I need another drink, waiter!" she snapped her fingers and a waiter came running towards her.

She grabbed another champagne glass and handed one to Rory. "Here, we should celebrate that your mother is finally getting married. It's too bad your grandfather isn't here to see this. Here."

Rory shook her head, she lifted her soda can. "No thanks, grandma. I'll toast with this."

"You can't toast with soda. Children toast with soda, you and I are grown adults. Are you sick?"

"Um sort of," Rory said. "I'm just feeling a little bit under the weather. Allergies, the doctor said to chill with the alcohol for a few months. . .like six months." Emily looked confused and Rory quickly changed the subject. "So, grandma, how is your volunteer opportunity at the whale museum going."

"Fantastic," Emily said with a grin. "You should hear how those children scream with terror. Yesterday a little girl ran away screaming for her mother."

"Uh, that's great, grandma. Glad you're having fun freaking people out."

Emily put down her glass. "Rory, I wish you would tell me what's wrong. I'm your grandmother, I can tell when something is wrong. Now spill it, young lady. Are you upset that Luke and Lorelai got married?"

"No of course not," Rory shook her head. "Mom is happy and Luke is happy and Luke has been like a father to me. Nothing is wrong, grandma I'm just under a lot of stress with everything."

Emily patted her hand. "Everything will find its place, Rory. You'll see, you have always been a smart girl. Your grandfather would be proud."

"Thanks, grandma." Rory's voice cracked slightly. "I'm glad you came to Mom's wedding." Emily smiled as she took one last sip of champagne.

* * *

The next morning Rory sipped on her coffee, coffee always seemed to make her feel better and she liked the way that her bones relaxed after a long evening of partying. Not that Rory had partied too much, she had been too distracted.

"Hey, kiddo. How's the coffee?" Lorelai asked as she sat down across from her. She was wearing a pink bathrobe. She and Luke were leaving on their honeymoon for Florida at noon.

"Delicious." Rory said. "Mom, I can tell that you're dying to say something so just say it. Are you mad? Disappointed?"

"I'm confused and shocked and I don't know how to feel," Lorelai patted her arm. "Who's the father?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Logan."

"I thought so, the same Logan who's going to be marrying French heiress Odette?"

"That would be the one." Rory said. "Mom, this wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to have a career and be with someone I could count on. This wasn't the plan."

"Oh, sweetheart," Lorelai said. "I hate to break it to you, but things rarely go according to plan. Are you sure that you don't want me to- "?

"No, I'll be fine. You are not canceling your honeymoon." Rory said firmly. "Go have fun, mom you and Luke deserve it."

* * *

The house was erringly quiet and that annoyed Rory, though she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she didn't trust herself alone with her own thoughts especially when they were all over the place.

She was going to have a baby. It finally dawned on her, she was going to have Logan's baby.

"Mail is here!"

Rory put down her coffee and grabbed the letters from Charlie. "Thanks, Charlie." Rory flipped through the piles of letters. Bills, a magazine subscription, and a very fancy envelope. Rory opened it and it took her a while for her to realized that it was a wedding invitation. A wedding invitation to Logan and Odette's wedding.

Why was Logan inviting her to this? Probably to be nice, but it still hurt. Her chest ached even though she knew from the start that what she and Logan had was just sex.

We are pleased to invite you to the wedding of Logan Hunt-stop she couldn't read anymore. Her chest felt tight. Rory needed to get out of the house. She got out, not caring that she didn't lock the door. She walked or to put it more bluntly ran. Even though she didn't know where she was running.

"Rory!" Lane grabbed her arm. "Rory, what's wrong? Why are you running like a crazy person? Why are you crying?" Oh, god she was crying?"

"He's getting married!" Rory managed to say breathlessly. "I know I shouldn't be upset, but he's getting married to someone else."

"Who? Rory, you're not making any sense." Rory tried to find the words to explain, but she couldn't. Instead she just let Lane hug her.

-End of Fall Part I-

Thank you for reading! Please reviews!


	2. Fall Part II

**FALL PART II**

The first thing that Rory smelled a week later was toast. Buttered, delicious toast. The second thing she felt was her stomach jumping around as if she had eaten a jar of jelly beans and they were all currently jumping around in her stomach begging for attention.

She stood up and ran to the kitchen, she ignored the invitation to Odette and Logan's wedding that she had left crumbled in the kitchen counter. She saw her new stepfather making omelets and buttering toast.

He looked freaked out when he saw Rory practically dive headfirst into the kitchen. "Wow, where's the fire?"

"Trashcan!" she blurted out, praying that the contents of her stomach didn't fall in the middle of the kitchen floor or worse, Luke. She would never be able to live it down. Thankfully, Luke was a quick thinker and he handed the trashcan to Rory.

Rory nodded thankfully as she grabbed each side of the trashcan and threw up its contents even if she hadn't even had breakfast. Morning sickness sucked, that was all Rory had to say and it was barely the first day.

It didn't help that the trashcan was already filled with eggshells and rotten vegetables that only seemed to make things worse. Lorelai ran into the kitchen, Luke had practically pushed her inside. "Rory, sorry kid. First bouts of morning sickness?" Rory nodded. "Yes, it sucks, Luke can you get Rory ginger ale from the store? It should calm her stomach, it worked with me."

"Sure, I'll be right back. One ginger ale coming right up." Luke stuttered as he grabbed his car keys, obviously wanting to get out of the kitchen.

Rory accepted the napkin that Lorelai gave her. "Well, he was in a hurry to leave. Thanks, Mom."

Lorelai smiled as she pushed back Rory's dark hair from her pretty face. "Well, you know men. They are not so manly when pregnancy, hormones, and periods are involved. It will go away soon."

"I sure hope so," Rory groaned as she sat at the table. "Otherwise I will probably never eat anything with butter ever again. I didn't think of this when I got pregnant."

"No one ever does. Did you ever find out if Logan sent the wedding invitation?"

Rory shook her head. "Maybe it was his sister or his mom or maybe Logan himself trying to make things less awkward by inviting me to him wedding."

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it." Lorelai said, "Rory, I've been meaning to ask are you going to tell Logan about the pregnancy? I mean he's not getting married until a few weeks later."

"I have thought about it," Rory said. "And no, I'm not going to tell him about the baby or the pregnancy. As far as I'm concerned he's not going to find out."

"Rory," Lorelai shook her head. Are you sure that this is the right thing, I mean your father is one thing, but Logan might want to know his kid. Not to mention that he would probably be pissed with you if he finds out that you kept it from him. His family has some pretty scary lawyers."

"He won't find out, mom. Logan and I were friends with benefits nothing more. Besides he's engaged, he's going to marry Odette, French, pretty, rich as hell Odette. They have their own story to make and my baby and I have our own story. I know you don't agree with my decision, but please respect it."

Lorelai nodded. "I will, but I do hope you change your mind. Have you send out your famous manuscript yet?"

"I did." She said slightly trembling. "Last night, I hope they like it."

"Well, if they don't then they are idiots."

* * *

A few days later Rory looked at her reflection in the mirror and tilted her head forward. Did she look pregnant? Was her face fuller? Or was she acting paranoid? It was probably the latter. Her emotions were all over the place as of late and it was not fun.

Today was Rory's birthday and Emily had planned a small birthday dinner for her back at her new house in Nantucket. She had said that the maid and her family would be out of the house so it would be quiet and just them. Emily had invited Paris who had been having a rough time ever since her divorced papers with Doyle had been finalized. Her mother and Luke were coming as well, Rory had invited Lane, but Lane had declined stating that one of her sons had little league practice.

Rory had chosen to wear a black dress that she had bought in London out of a whim, it was loose enough that she didn't have to worry about showing her ever growing belly, but it was beginning to fell tight across the breasts.

"Are you ready birthday girl?" Rory turned around and saw Lorelai smiling at her. Her mother had been radiant and had hardly stopped smiling ever since she had returned from her honeymoon, if only her daughter were having the same experience. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you," Rory said, though in all honesty she just wanted this party to be over with. "Mom, I think I'm going to tell grandma and Paris tonight about the pregnancy."

Lorelai shook her head. "Kiddo, do you really think that's a good idea? You know how your grandma and Paris can get. . .they are both on the crazy side. Not to mention that today is your birthday, do you really want to spend your entire time crying and giving explanations to Emily Gilmore?"

"It might not be the most ideal evening, but they are going to find out eventually. I'm going to pop any day now. I don't want to hurt their feelings by not telling them myself, not to mention that eventually the entire town of Stars Hollow is going to find out."

"I haven't told anyone!" Lorelai said defensively.

"I know you haven't," Rory said calmly. "But people are going to find out soon, or someone might blurt something out by accident and I would rather just tell them myself."

Lorelai squeezed her shoulder. "Whatever you think is best, kid. Not exactly the birthday you were expecting?" Rory shook her head in agreement as she hugged her mother.

They arrived at Nantucket at exactly seven, Emily herself opened the door. "Rory, Lorelai, Luke welcome. Happy birthday, Rory." Emily kissed her granddaughter and led them inside. "Paris is in the living room."

At that moment, Paris walked in wearing her signature blazer and black high heels. "Lorelai, Luke. Nice to see you again. Happy birthday, Rory. I hope you like it." Paris said as she gave her a wrapped present.

"Thanks, Paris. I'm sure I will."

"Well, come on in everyone let's go to the dining room for dinner."

"Actually, grandma. Can it wait? I want to say something."

"Rory," Lorelai said with a forced smile. "Maybe you should wait until after your birthday dinner before you cause World War III."

"Tell me what?" Emily said with a sharp voice.

"Yeah, Rory," Paris said. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Rory said. "Not exactly. I'm pregnant."

-End of Fall Part II-

Thank you for your reviews!


	3. Fall Part III

**FALL PART III**

"How could you let her go out by herself and let her get pregnant, Lorelai?!"

"Well, Mom I didn't exactly locked them up in a room with no clothes on. This isn't some weird fetish movie."

"Everything is a joke to you, Lorelai. Well, is this funny to you now Lorelai, your daughter is making the same mistakes as you. She's pregnant with no husband and no job, she's going to have the same future as you."

"Rory, will not have the same future as me. I was sixteen she just turned thirty-three, it is not remotely the same, mom."

"The age may be different, but everything else is the same!"

Rory sank into her seat nearly sinking into the super soft cushions, way different from Emily's old stiff, Parisian furniture that she used to have back at the old house. Ever since Rory had broken down and told the news, her mother and Emily had been fighting nonstop in the next room ever since she had announced her pregnancy. Her mother had been right, Rory grimaced, she should have waited until after dinner. At least her stomach would have been filled.

Paris had been sitting there the entire time drinking a glass of whisky. "Paris, please say something. Anything so I don't have to hear their fighting anymore."

Paris's face clouded. "He sends you an invitation to his wedding to the rich French heiress. What a dick. Honestly, the more time that goes by the more I'm convinced that the only thing men have to offer are their penises."

She bit her lower lip. "Maybe he was trying to be nice, break down any awkward tension."

Paris scoffed. "Oh, please Logan doesn't do anything to be nice, hell he probably expects you to run in the middle of the ceremony while you beg him not to marry Odette." Paris narrowed her eyes towards Rory's tummy which was nowhere near showing her upcoming pregnancy. "So how did you do it?"

Rory looked at her quizzically. "Do what?"

"Get pregnant. Did Logan's swimmers do the job or did you get help from a clinic? Rory, I swear if you went to that stupid Bethany Hastings to get some sort of fertility treatment done I will never forgive you."

Rory looked at her offended. "I didn't get any fertility procedure done, Paris. It was an accident. I was on the pill, but I got a really bad chest cold and I took some antibiotics which cancels- "

"Cancels out the pill. Got it, so are you going to tell Logan. I mean this is half of his fault too."

"It's not anyone's fault," Rory said defensively as she ran her hand through her chocolate brown hair. "It was just bad luck and no I'm not going to tell him. He's getting married and everyone in his family is looking forward to it. Besides a baby shouldn't change the fact if he should get married or not."

"But it might," Paris said. "Rory, I may not be an expert on relationships, but this is sort of the thing that you need to tell him. I mean for all you know he doesn't even like Odette and he's only marrying her for money. Besides he's been screwing you for I don't know how long, so you must mean something to him."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Paris that is really helpful."

At that moment, Emily and Lorelai came in looking very tightlipped and obviously stressed and upset. Her mom had been right she really should have waited until after dessert. "Grandma, I am so sorry that I ruined dinner."

Emily shooked her head, probably trying to make more of an effort since it was Rory's birthday. "Don't be silly, Rory it was going to be found out eventually. Now the question remains when are you going to tell Logan."

"She's not going to tell, Logan, mom." Lorelai said flatly as Emily gave her a dirty look. "Don't be silly of course she's going to tell Logan, he's the father of her baby, right?"

Rory cleared her throat. "Actually, mom is right I am not going to tell Logan about the baby."

Emily narrowed her eyes and she seemed to look at both of them as if they had lost their minds. But Emily being Emily she soon found her voice. "Are you out of your mind? Logan is the father, he needs to take responsibility for this baby."

"Grandma, he's getting married."

"Well, then he can call it off," Emily snapped. "He will do the right thing I know he will. No granddaughter of mine is going to get pregnant out of wedlock and be a single mom."

Lorelai snorted as she grabbed her purse. "And on that note, I think we better get going and skip the birthday dinner."

"Yes," Emily said coldly. "I think that will be best."

Paris, Lorelai, and Rory quickly grabbed their stuff and headed out of the door before Hurricane Emily caused more problems. Paris grabbed her car keys. "Well, great now I'm starving."

Rory shrugged. "Sorry, Paris."

"Never mind, I'll get some Chinese take out on the way out. I'll call you with the news on the house. Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye, Paris." Lorelai waited until Paris's car had left the driveway before she turned back towards her daughter. "What house?"

Rory fiddled with her bag while the cold wind hit her cheeks. She was just so exhausted that the only thing that she wanted to do was go to bed and not answer any more questions. "Paris is getting a house in Hartford, her clinic in New York is doing so good that she wants to open a clinic in Hartford and bring the kids over so they can go to school in the area. It's a pretty big house and she offered me a room there. I accepted."

Lorelai looked hurt. "What? Why? Rory how are you even going to pay rent?"

"I have some money saved up and I got my old position of Editor back at the Stars Hallow Gazette. I don't know if my book is going to get published, but I don't just want to sit around waiting for the baby to come. Besides Paris is hardly charging me anything and I can help with the kids. Please don't be hurt, mom but I think it's for the best with everything that has been going on and you and Luke recently got married you need your space- "

"Hey, don't be silly." Lorelai said as she tucked back a brown curl. "Super proud Luke remember and we love having you there. Are you sure that you want to move in with Hurricane Paris?"

Rory nodded. "I do. Thanks Mom, for defending me with grandma. Do you think she'll get over it?"

She nodded and she put her arms across Rory's shoulders and they started walking towards the car. "Though it might take her sixteen years."

-End of Fall Part III-

Sorry that I haven't updated guys, finals have been crazy. As always, I appreciate you reading and reviewing.


	4. Fall Part IV

**Fall Part IV**

Rory fiddled with her earrings until one of them fell on top of the vanity table. Rory cursed under her breath, hating that she was so clumsy at the moment. Her move in with Paris had gone smoothly even though Paris could be such a control freak about everything. She knew that Lorelai and Luke weren't exactly happy with Rory's decision, but at least they tried to respect it. Emily on the other hand hadn't spoken to her since the disastrous birthday dinner.

Her living arrangement with Paris was going fine, to Rory it felt like she was in college again, with two children this time. But Paris' kids were well behaved though she was sure that they though that their Aunt Rory was pretty weird.

"Are you ready?" Paris asked as she came in wearing a blue dress. She looked uncomfortable wearing it and no doubt she would rather be in her business suits.

Rory nodded. "Almost." She finally managed to put her earrings on and she put on some pink gloss across her lips. She smoothed down the full, navy blue skirt of her dress. She wasn't showing yet, thank god, but she had gotten a little fuller around the hips so everyone would probably think she had gained weight or something.

She still couldn't believe that she was going to Logan and Odette's wedding, both her mother and Paris thought it was a stupid idea. But Rory felt like she needed to go, Logan had sent an invitation and by going Rory would be proving that there had been nothing more than a friend with benefits kind of relationship.

"We could skip this stupid thing, you know." Paris said cautiously. "I doubt that douchebag Logan is going to care."

"No," Rory said. "I want to go, this is going to be like goodbye. A fresh start." Paris looked doubtful, but didn't argue as both grabbed their purses.

The wedding was taking place in an exclusive private club in Hartford. Why they had chosen Hartford was beyond Rory, maybe Logan just wanted to torture her. Or maybe he expected Rory to save him from an unwanted marriage by having Rory shout at the top of her lungs that she opposed the marriage. As if that would ever happen. After all life was not a terrible rom com.

Rory felt butterflies in her belly, but she didn't know if it was pregnancy related or if it was my boyfriend is going to marry someone else related. Paris parked the car in front of the club and handed the keys of her fancy car to one of the young men in charge of the valet parking.

"Here," she practically barked as she handed over the keys of her Mercedes. "And there better not be a scratch on it, do you understand?"

The man nodded as both girls made their ways to the front of the club. Since neither Odette nor Logan were religious they had opted for a small civil ceremony in where all the legal documentation would be signed followed by what Rory knew would be a very expensive reception.

"We're late," Paris checked her watch. "I knew we should have left earlier. Now everyone will be staring at us. Not that I care, but- "

"Paris, let's just get a seat." Rory could feel her palms sweating and now her chest felt a little too tight inside her dress. She grabbed Paris' hand and practically pulled Paris into one of the back seats. Paris threw her a dirty look, but Rory didn't care. Instead she focused at the front of the room where a Justice of the Peace was ready to enact the ceremony.

Rory saw Logan at the front looking nervous while Finn stood by his side looking bored out of his mind and drinking silently out of a flask. Rory prayed that he didn't see her. The wedding march began and a beautiful woman being escorted by her father entered the room.

The young woman was dressed in an obvious expensive dress with white lace and silk flowers. A long veil adorned her obvious pretty face and she was holding a bouquet of white roses. She was beautiful, Rory felt numb. It was like a pretty fairytale wedding and Rory felt like the evil stepsister.

The ceremony seemed to be finished in a flash since it was not a religious ceremony. The Justice of the Peace cleared his throat. "Odette, do you take Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Rory felt her throat tightened and she couldn't help, but frown. She felt the tears that wanted to spill out of her eyes, but she was not going to cry. She was not going to cry no matter how much she wanted too.

"Logan, do you take Odette to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Here," Paris hissed as she handed Rory a tissue, Rory wiped the stray tear away. She hadn't noticed she had been crying. Rory quickly wiped the tear away.

"By the power invested in me, I declare you husband and wife. Logan, you may kiss the bride." Logan did and everyone cheered which didn't help Rory's conflicted feelings. Paris was right, she was an idiot for coming here.

Logan's mom was bossing everyone to go to the ballroom for the reception. Logan and Odette were separating and accepting congratulations. Odette was talking in rapid French with one of her cousins. Logan noticed Paris and Rory and smiled when he saw them. "Ace! I mean Rory glad you could make it. Paris."

"Logan," Paris said tensely, both blonds stared at each other for a few minutes before Paris said bluntly. "I am going to get a drink. I desperate need one now."

Logan smirked as both him and Rory watched Paris leave. "Same old Paris. I didn't know you were coming."

Rory smiled awkwardly. "Well, you send me the invitation. I-did you not want me to come? I know you were sending it just to be polite."

Logan shook his head. "No Ace, I'm glad you came. Really. It wouldn't be a wedding without you." There was an awkward silence. "How is Stars Hollow?"

Rory shrugged. "Well, that's the thing about small towns they never really change. I am glad that you got married Logan, I am glad that you're happy."

Logan winced, "Not so sure about the second part. Will you stay for the reception? Come on, I'll give you the first dance of the night."

Rory grimaced. "I think you should probably save that for your wife or I will be burnt at the stake."

Logan's mom came over, obviously already drunk. "Logan, where have you've been? Odette is waiting for you. Hello, Ronnie."

"It's Rory." Rory sighed as she looked at Logan. "I better head home. I just wanted to wish you the best."

Logan looked crestfallen. "Are you sure that you need to leave?"

Rory nodded. "Bye, Logan."

-End of Fall Part IV-

Next, we will finally move to Winter. Thank you for your patience!


	5. Winter Part I

**LoonyMarauder** -Fall Part IV takes place a few days after Fall Part III. They are two different chapters set different days apart. Sorry for the confusion.

 **Winter Part I**

The tea was cold. Lorelai sipped on it hoping that it would slowly get warm in her mouth. But that didn't help, it only left a bitter taste. She felt a shiver go down her spine. God, it was freezing cold. Why did it have to be so cold?

Stars Hollow was bad enough with snow falling everywhere, but it was even worse in Nantucket especially since her mother lived so close to the ocean. Lorelai scolded herself wondering why she had even agreed to come here in the first place especially since Emily still hadn't invested in a decent heater for who knows what reason. Emily said that cold weather was good for the pores. Whatever, Lorelai was freezing.

It was only a few days before Christmas and Emily had invited Lorelai and Rory over to celebrate an early Christmas. Emily was spending actual Christmas on a cruise to the Bahamas with her recently widowed friend, Lily. She told Lorelai that Christmas wasn't the same without Richard.

Rory and Emily were civil to each other, but there was still a small amount of tension. Though Lorelai understood why her mother had gone batshit crazy, Rory didn't really understood. After all, Emily had always favored her and treated her like a princess.

Lorelai was just glad that Rory had come back without a fuss. She was still asleep in the guest room even though it had long since been past breakfast. The poor thing was exhausted. She had been working non-stop at the Stars Hollow Gazette ever since the disastrous Logan and Odette wedding while at the same time helping Paris with the children and dealing with the tiredness and morning sickness that came from the first trimester of pregnancy.

Thankfully, Rory had entered the second trimester a few days ago and like Lorelai put it the worst was behind her. Now all she needed to do was avoid every curious neighbor that seemed to pop from where she least expect it while asking questions that Rory had no desire answering.

"Geez, mom aren't you cold?" Lorelai finally couldn't stand it as she put her tea cup down.

Emily barely glanced up. "No. I can ask Bertha to get you a blanket."

"No, that's fine."

"Have you heard the latest rumors?" Emily said with a sly smile on her face. "About the newly married couple Odette and Logan."

Lorelai winced. "I try to avoid thinking about them. For Rory's sake."

"Well Charlotte, told Aimee, who told Carla- "

"Not interested in society gossip, mom."

Emily ignored her as she continued. "Anyway, Carla told me that the marriage between Odette and Logan isn't sugar and spice and everything nice. They absolutely hate each other Lorelai."

Lorelai snorted as she took a cookie from a plate. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Rory has not come down yet. "Already? Doesn't it take years for the hate to occur, not two months after the wedding?"

"Exactly," Emily sounded positively gleeful. "Anyway, apparently Odette complains that Logan works too much, which is the same problem that I had with your father, but of course I knew how to handle it. And anyway Carla told me that they didn't even sleep in the same bed on their honeymoon. Oh, Lorelai don't you know what this means?"

"That Carla obviously doesn't have a hobby." Emily glared at her. "No, mother I don't know what it means. Please enlighten me."

"It means that if all goes well, Logan will leave that odious French girl and come marry Rory. Then they can raise the baby together."

Lorelai sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Mom, it doesn't work that way. You can't expect a couple to be together just because they had a baby. It didn't work with me and Christopher and it won't work with Logan and Rory. Would it kill you to understand that?"'

Emily sniffed. "Well, maybe Rory will be different and actually do things right."

"Rory, will do what right?" Rory asked sleepily. Her hair was disheveled and her thin frame was wrapped in a blanket. Despite being pregnant she hadn't really popped yet, she had just gotten a bit curvy. She sat down next to her mother and Lorelai shook her head when she saw Rory reach for the tea. Would it kill, Emily to have coffee?

Rory got the memo and instead opted for the chocolate chip cookie. "So, what are you fine ladies talking about?"

Emily and Lorelai looked at each other and Emily shrugged. Hoping that Emily didn't spill the beans so soon about the whole Logan and Odette mess, Lorelai blurted out. "About the weather and cats, grandma is thinking about getting a cat."

Rory nodded. "Cats are nice. Grandma, I'm getting my ultrasound done on the 21st."

Emily frowned. "Oh, the 21st, Lily and I will be gone by then, but Rory you must email me the pictures as soon as possible or text them to me. I'm sure the Captain on the cruise ship can help me and Lily figure out how to open a text message."

"Yeah, because the Captain doesn't have anything better to do like actually doing his job."

Emily gave her daughter a dirty look. "Can you find out the sex during this ultrasound?"

Rory nodded as she grabbed another cookie. She had been so hungry lately and eating at Paris' house five days a week was not fun. Paris was a health nut and kept a bunch of organic and whole grain things lying around which was not what Rory and the baby craved. Rory was actually glad when the weekend came so that she could visit Stars Hollow with her mom and eat a bunch of junk food. "I just entered my fifth month, so I'm good to go. They will tell me the sex and if the baby is healthy."

"I'm sure the baby is perfectly healthy. They are a Gilmore after all," Emily sounded practically gleeful. "So have you thought of any baby names? A baby's name is very important. It can determine their whole future. Please don't give them some stupid hipster name like Apple or Root or Tree or whatever idiocy kids your age come up with."

Rory wrinkled her nose. "I don't like those names. And I don't know I haven't really thought of baby names. Lane gave me a whole book of baby names, but I haven't read it. Richard definitely if it's a boy and I've been thinking of Elizabeth or Annabelle if it's a girl." She smiled at her mother. "Who knows maybe we'll continue with the tradition of naming them Lorelai. Lorelai the IV."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, whatever the gender. I'm sure it will be perfect, babe."

-End of Winter Part I-

Thank you for your kind reviews!


	6. Winter Part II

**Winter Part II**

"But mom, what if the doctor tells me that there is something wrong," Rory told her mother anxiously as they walked up the stairs of the Doris Medical Center. This was the medical center that Emily had insisted that they had to go for some strange reason. Apparently, Carol's best friend's daughter had her twins here at this hospital and Rory apparently had to meet up with the famous Dr. Bree. "What if my baby has a heart defect or a rare disease, or what if I miscarry. Late term miscarriages aren't as rare as people think-"

"Sweetie," Lorelai gripped Rory's arm. She tried to be sympathetic she really did, but even Lorelai was losing her patience. Rory had been calling her since three am that morning driving her and Luke insane and talking about all of the possible diseases her unborn baby might have. Rory, god bless her, was driving her nuts. Poor kid had a helicopter mom waiting for him or her in the future. "Will you relax? Dr. Bree came highly recommended and nothing will be wrong with the baby. Now relax please, you're making me anxious."

Rory sucked in her cheeks. "Sorry." They entered the hospital's waiting room. The walls were painted lilac and there was some Japanese or Korean music playing in the background, Rory couldn't be sure.

A blond receptionist looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah hi," Rory said. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore I have an appointment with Dr. Bree at ten o'clock. And uh, between you and me is Dr. Bree a good doctor because I didn't see anything on Yelp review-"

"Rory," Lorelai elbowed her slightly, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry, she's a little nervous."

"No, problem" the receptionist said. "Happens all the time, take a seat. Dr. Bree will call you, shortly." Lorelai and Rory took a seat in the nearly full waiting room. There seemed to be a dozen pregnant women along with various toddlers. Rory had been about to pick up a magazine when Lorelai gently slapped it away from her hand. Rory glared at her and Lorelai pretended not to notice.

Ten minutes later a tall, red headed woman pushed the door open. "Miss Lorelai Gilmore."

"Here. Me, that's me." Rory stood up. "Call me, Rory."

Dr. Bree smiled. "Rory, hello welcome. And this is?"

"Lorelai. Her mother. Pleasure." Lorelai said as she shook her hand.

"Likewise," Dr. Bree smiled. "Please follow me." They went towards the end of the hallway towards a room painted in bright yellow. She ordered Rory to lay down on the small bed and to lift up her shirt. She put a cool gel on her stomach. "Have you've been feeling any unusual symptoms? Any pains?"

"No," Rory said nervously. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect. Just relax." Dr. Bree cooed as she moved the tiny machine over Rory's belly. Rory felt herself sweating. "Good news, Rory your baby is completely healthy."

"Really," Rory let out a nervous laugh. "Are you sure?"

Dr. Bree laughed and Lorelai kissed her forehead. "I'm sure. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Rory nodded as she squeezed her mother's hand. "You're going to have a baby girl."

* * *

"Eggnog, bacon, eggs," Luke murmured under his breath on Christmas eve as he ran over the list in his head. "Milk. Potatoes. I am missing something-"

"Fries," Lorelai said as she picked up a pop tart over Luke's shoulder. Luke frowned. "That isn't heathy you know."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and batted her eyelashes like a baby deer. "Don't scold me, I am starving and dinner is taking forever."

"You drank a milkshake and ate nuggets two hours ago," Luke protested. "Rory told me so don't even bother lying about it. You two went to celebrate at some fast food joint that the baby was healthy and a girl."

Lorelai smiled as she hugged him. "Don't scold me and don't stress about Christmas eve dinner, I know is going to be wonderful. Rory and I are so happy that we could eat cardboard for all I care."

Luke smiled as he started boiling some potatoes for the mashed potatoes part of the course. "I'm happy for Rory, she's a good kid and after everything she's been through the last thing that she needs is more stress. Girls seem to run in the Gilmore side of the family."

"We are blessed among women," she kissed Luke. "Rory's baby is going to be the fifth generation of Gilmore girls."

"Another Lorelai?"

"She says she wants to spice it up," Lorelai said. "I just hope that the kid doesn't get stuck with some complicated name from a literary novel." The doorbell rang.

Rory looked up from the book Wuthering Heights, this has been her third time reading it, but she loved the book so much. She had tried to explain the plot to Lorelai, but her mother had shown no interest as usual. "I'll get it." She wondered who it could be it was probably Patty or Lane coming to wish them a happy Christmas. Or maybe it was the pizza delivery guy delivering the pizza that Lorelai had ordered secretly since dinner was taking forever since Luke wanted everything to be perfect.

She was surprised by who was at the door, however. She recognized the shaggy black hair and leather jacket. The person was holding a bottle of whisky which reminded Rory that she hadn't drank in a while and that it would probably be a few months since she would drink her next drop of alcohol.

It was Jesse. She hadn't seen Jesse since last summer or was it fall? She honestly couldn't remember. All she knew was that she hadn't expected him to be standing at the doorway on Christmas eve. Jesse gaped at her, obviously not expecting her either. He gave her a lopsided grin. He then stared at her belly which had become more noticeable in the past few days. He raised the bottle up slightly. "I guess I should have brought a better present."

"That would have been nice, but thankfully we still have Luke's famous hot cocoa." Rory hugged him tightly. "It's nice to see you again, Jesse come in. I thought you would be spending the holidays with your mom."

Jesse shook his head. "They were spending Christmas hiking in Portland or Texas or someplace I can't remember." He wrinkled his nose. "I honestly don't know what goes through the head of that woman. Who goes hiking in the middle of winter? I decided to spend the holidays with Luke instead of eating Lucky Charms in front of the TV. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Rory smiled. "Believe me, it's nice not being the third wheel. Grandma went on a cruise ship this year, so it's just me and mom and Luke. It's nice to have company."

"So the father won't be-" he stuttered. "So you aren't-sorry it's none of my business. How far along are you?"

"Five months yesterday. The father isn't in the picture. I'm going to have a baby girl." Rory blurted out.

Jesse smiled. "The Gilmore girls legacy continues."

-End of Winter Part II-

Thank you for your kind reviews! Any suggestions for baby names, I really don't want to use the name Lorelai again. Although a beautiful name I think it's kind of repetitive.


End file.
